7639
7639: Michael Minicozzi's Graduation Rehearsal Speech Balloon: M - Mail (EKA: 3099) Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Marmoset (EKA: 3594) Are You The Monster That Ate The Television (EKA: 3148) Shelley the Turtle sings "I Get There" on his way to a picnic A voice asks a face if it's aware of the letter S, and it is revealed that the face belongs to a snake(EKA: 3146) Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" (EKA: 3195) Pizza is made. Music: Joe Raposo The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14 (EKA: 3147) Miami Mice - Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office (EKA: 3619) Sing A Song Of 14 & what have we got, 14 Quacking Ducklings baked in a pot (EKA: 3147) The Bridgekeeper stipulates that answering three questions about the square in his hand is required to cross the bridge. Question One: What is this? Question Two: How many sides does it have? Question Three: What is a square good for? A young man who wishes to cross the bridge has square-shaped building blocks in his backpack. And a girl thinks a square makes a good picture frame. Then along hops a light blue-colored monster with a red winter cap, who proceeds to eat the bridgekeeper's square, the better to satisfy his daily diet of "three square meals." (EKA: 3146) The Kidsongs Kids are outside singing "Frosty The Snowman" as he came to life (EKA: 3513) A magician writes in his diary about the many mishaps during his performance. (EKA: 3152) Mr. Handford narrates "Snuffleupatale Theater." Snuffy, the main character in today's story, has an itch on the back of his tail, and tries to get Linda to scratch it for him. He realizes that Linda is deaf, and can't hear him. She tells him she can read lips, but only if someone talks slowly. She finally understands him, and scratches his tail, which makes him happy. (EKA: 3701) Is No One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf(EKA: 3118) Bip Bippadotta and The Androoze Sisters sing "Everybody's Song" Girls dance and chant about the number 14(EKA: 3147) A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") (EKA: 3146) Me and My M Artist: Bruce Cayard (EKA: 3146) Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster(EKA: 3146) Don't Mess With The Mighty M (EKA: 3099) The Two-Headed Monster drives a car, but puts on the seat belt first (EKA: 3694) Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert (EKA: [[3449|'3449']]) Kids Paint The Mural 14 (EKA: 3449) A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below(EKA: 3099) Type-Writer Guy: S For Spring (EKA: 3146) Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean (EKA: 3146) A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S (EKA: 3118) While Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform a Magic Act in our show, Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "It's Magic" (EKA: 3147) M Is For Marvelous Martha (EKA: 3099) Magical Herman's Number Trick (EKA: 3118) Floyd Pepper Sings "Lady Be Good" S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale (EKA: 3118) Zoe demonstrates same and different: first she displays a nameless blue monster who doesn't look like her, then she shows an exact replica of herself. The two Zoes onlyhave one difference: their voices. "Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother '''offers her part of his orange. Artist: '''John Korty(EKA: 3152) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) Melvin the Moving Man (EKA: 3146) Rocks Aren't Alive (EKA: 3099) Tigger & Owl sings "I Like Trees" A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses (EKA: 3146) Ernie, Telly Monster, Oscar The Grouch, Kermit The Frog, Count Von Count, Biff, Guy Smiley, Gladys The Cow, Hoots The Owl & Elmo sings "Do De Rubber Duck" (EKA: 3509) Number Creatures #14 (EKA: 3147) Category:images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes